


The Good Son

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Good Son

**The Good Son**

Severus asked Harry to accompany him home to Spinner’s End a fortnight before Christmas. They had never discussed Severus’s homelife in detail so Harry was very curious. _Why now_?

Harry found himself not at his husband’s home but in a church courtyard. He followed Severus silently as he walked through the new fallen snow, contrasting brightly with the unreadable mossy old stones.

[ ](http://i121.photobucket.com/albums/o227/PAM2002/Cemetery_bw.jpg)

Finally they came to _Tobias Snape_. Harry was surprised to see Severus conjure some flowers and place them on the grave.

“He wasn’t a very good father,” Severus said quietly, “but then, I wasn’t a very good son.”


End file.
